


寻终

by inkuki



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkuki/pseuds/inkuki
Summary: 她想到一个办法
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	寻终

天亮时，你起床洗漱，出门工作。天黑后，你洗漱上床，进入安眠。  
一夜无梦。  
这是第几个一夜无梦的夜晚？一开始你还会在本子上记录，而现在那本本子也早已不知去向。随便了。  
如果一个没有梦的世界还能让人忍受，那一个没有死亡的世界呢？确切来说是“不容许你死亡”的世界。你是在何时发现了这个秘密？是在刀刃不小心切上手腕却不会留下伤口时？是在服用大量药物后却没有任何不适症状时？还是在被海水包围了半天却无任何窒息的感觉时？  
这个世界绝对不对劲。这或许根本就不是一个“世界”。怡人的微风轻吻你，温暖的阳光沐浴你，邻人的笑容，食物的香气，万物美好，人人和睦，事事顺心——这个世界在魅惑你，在引诱你，让你放弃抵抗，投降缴械，让你沉溺于此，永不再想。想什么？想逃离。你不属于这里，必须逃离。  
你看穿一切，却毫无办法。拿起刀，刀刃会软掉，吞下毒药，药丸会变成糖果。有哪一个正常的世界会是这个样子？  
你坐在海边，头脑放空，看着通红的夕阳一点一点被大海吞没。铺洒在海面的色彩真美，是血色吗？波光粼粼，妖冶腻人。这一瞬间，你爱上了这道色彩。周围有情侣在拥抱，在亲吻。黏腻的感情是如此强烈，仿佛要把周围不相干的人一起吸进旋涡之中。这一刻，你突然有了不一样的想法。想法就像魔法森林的种子，一旦被植入，立刻生根发芽枝繁叶茂。

或许……或许这个世界的存在是有意义的？或许错误的只是你自己？

该去游个泳。你脱下鞋子，脱去外衣，赤脚踏上沙滩，感受脚背融入沙子的触觉。微凉的海水一点一点包裹住你，细小的浪花似乎知道你的心，努力把血色残阳的余晖带到你身边。你在游泳，酣畅淋漓，  
然后……你感冒了。生平第一次病倒。先是咳嗽，鼻塞，接着就是头痛，流涕。  
房东太太端着药想喂你，被你不好意思的拒绝，表示自己可以喝。房东太太看着你喝药，笑眯眯数落着你在傍晚跑去游泳的傻气行为，又在末了添上一句“虽然你病着，看上去却有生气多了。”  
你轻哼了声表示抗议，头依旧埋在汤碗里。  
原来这就是生病的滋味？太难受了，得快点好起来。你努力吞咽每一滴药水。

用心为自己烹制每一餐，注重妆容，挑选服饰，每一天的你都开始容光焕发。不再胡思乱想，不再有那些不太合宜的举动，甚至……你还有了喜欢的人。那是一个有着一头红发的姑娘，正如那日的夕阳。看到她的第一眼，你就知道自己完了，这辈子再也移不开眼睛，不仅仅是因为那头红发——或许红发也是一个原因，但你发誓自己不是那么肤浅的人，一定还有什么别的原因。你每天绕过好几个街道，只为见到她，她看到你时会对你招手，露出一个大大的笑容。她夸赞你的声音，你白金色的长发，你淡蓝色的长裙。她吐露的每一个词，撩拨头发的每一个小动作，都像藤蔓一样缠住你的心。她是这个世界因你的改变而送出的礼物吗？  
告白。  
再也忍耐不住。你害怕，你颤抖，眼睛不敢看她，手握成拳，甚至不知道自己在说些什么。

喜欢你。  
交往吧。  
可以在一起吗？  
你的发色真美。  
你嘟嘟囔囔的胡言乱语换来对方的笑声。  
“一起吃晚饭吗？”她用一个问句给了你答案。

晚餐，约会，牵手，亲吻，拥抱，过夜，你们拥有了属于彼此的各种“第一次”，度过了数不清的日月，成为了会坐在海滩看日落的普通情侣之一。  
“我们和那些情侣才不一样。”你在心里偷偷反驳。那些笨蛋情侣会因为些琐事而争吵，会因为莫名其妙的理由而分手，但你们不会，你非常确定。十指相握时的契合，唇舌嬉戏时的颤抖，身心相融时的悸动，所有的热情都融入到生活的点点滴滴，化作愈演愈浓的爱意。

映在海面的落日余晖依旧鲜红，让你想到前天切土豆时在不小心在手上划到的伤口。只是细小的一道口子，流了些血，色泽鲜红，这让她心疼的皱眉，找来绷带要为你包扎，被你笑着拒绝。

你揉着她的发，发丝嵌入伤口，一丝痛感蔓出，让你更真切地感受到自己是鲜活的，她也是鲜活的。  
怎么会有这样一个人，与你的灵魂如此契合？

“我无法想象没有你的人生。”或许是感应到了你的所思，她突然开口，又紧紧拥住你。  
你又望了眼海面，把吻落在她的发丝。  
“房东太太去邻城看望亲戚了，这两天都不在，所以，你要不要……或许我们可以试试……”你贴在她耳畔，断断续续把剩下的羞人话语喂进去，引得她咯咯笑着，拍着你的肩膀想躲开。

夜晚很美好，身体的合拍度比以前任何一次都要完美。你起身，想要去倒些水，却被她从身后抱住。  
“你不会离开我，对吗？”她似乎在等你的答案，又像是喃喃自语。  
“当然不会。”你向她保证，沉默片刻，又加上一句，“只有死亡能把我们分开。”  
果然，她的反应很大。你的肩膀被掰转过去，她捧着你的脸，目光灼灼。  
“不会的，死亡也不会。”她像是要哭了。  
你抱紧她，哄她，一遍一遍，不厌其烦。  
“不会分开，永远不会。”  
气息纠缠，你们再一次融于彼此。

醒来时她还在睡，经过一夜的欢愉，乱蓬蓬翘着的头发把她衬得更为可爱。你望着她，无法移开目光。你想就这样看着她，就这样看到整个世界消失的那一刻。  
这份渴求是如此强烈，化作泪水汹涌而出，滑过脸颊，最终滴落在红发姑娘的眼角，仿佛她也在哭泣。

你俯身吻她，就像这是最后一次一样。温暖的触觉让你流连，轻柔的鼻息让你软弱。  
不可以再这样下去。你擦去泪水转身下楼。

不会分开，不会就这样分开。  
你对此坚信无疑。

刀刃映照着你的模样，你的眼睛一片清明。  
/

“她醒了吗？”  
“陛下，医生还在努力。”  
……  
“她还没有醒？”  
“陛下，请稍安勿躁。”  
……  
“她不会醒了，对么，你们不用再骗我。是我的错，都是我的错。”  
……  
“陛下，地精来了。”

“就是这个？”  
“这就是陛下想要的，一枚可以让身为第五灵的陛下‘死去’的毒药。”  
“很好。你辛苦了。”  
“陛下，您为什么要这样的东西？它很危险。”  
“我要去见安娜。”  
“安娜并没有真正死去。大坝坍塌时砸到了她的头部，但心脏还在跳动，虽然很微弱。”  
“我知道，但她也无法醒来，这样下去她只会越来越虚弱，最后……所以我让她睡在了冰层之中，我就在这里陪着她。”  
冰层中的安娜睡得很安详。她喜爱冰雪，喜爱姐姐的魔法，现在躺在姐姐为她亲手所做的冰床中，是不是也很高兴？你看，她嘴角还带着笑。  
“她可能只是迷失在其他世界，忘记了回家的路。我要将她带回来。”  
“但您不属于那里，那个世界和您或许会互相排斥，也可能会引诱您留在那里，也许还会有其他未知的影响，万一您也醒不过来……”  
“嗯。”  
苍老的地精未再开口，只是递上那枚药丸。

阿伦戴尔的女王，第五灵，在妹妹身旁陷入期盼已久的“死亡”。  
/

你醒来，在沉睡许久之后。  
然后，你开始等待。  
/

她伤痕累累，封闭于自己的世界，双眸紧闭。  
你没有办法，你想到了最笨的办法。你要进入她所在的那个迷离世界，你要找到她，带她回家。你可以和她成为恋人，传递给她“如果我不在了，你要来找我”的隐藏信息。那个世界是假的，如果她在那个世界主动选择死亡，那她就可以回到现实中，一定是这样。你相信你们之间的爱。  
这就是你的计划，一个成功率几乎为零的笨蛋计划。

等等，“和她成为恋人”？你原来是这么想的吗？这就是你一直克制，一直隐藏的本意，对吗？你突然如释重负，凝视着还在沉睡的妹妹，甚至暗暗幻想起求婚戒指的形状来。  
/

“……姐姐？艾莎？”

你的计划成功了。


End file.
